Négy szerelem I Kella és Sesshoumaru
by SallyJasmineRose
Summary: Első inuyashás művem, úgyhogy ne legyetek túl szigorúak, légyszi...


**I.RÉSZ**

**Kella és Sesshoumaru**

**1.fejezet: Prológus**

-Hová megyünk ezután, Sesshoumaru Nagyúr?- kérdezte egy tíz év körüli kislány a mellette álló férfitől.

A férfi magas volt, hosszú, fehér hajával kedvére játszott a tóparton fújó lágy esti szellő. Megjelenése tiszteletet parancsoló volt, öltözéke nemesi rangot sugallt. Pár pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett a kislányra, mintha azt fontolgatná: válaszoljon-e a kérdésre. Aztán:

-Megkeressük a családomat.

-A családodat? Azt hittem, hogy csak az öcséd él-mondta csodálkozva a gyerek.

-Nem a szüleimre gondoltam, hanem a fiamra és az anyjára- felelte a férfi, aztán tekintete a semmibe révedt. A kicsi azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot:

-Tényleg van egy fiad? És Hány éves? Mi a neve? És milyen az anyukája? Biztosan gyönyörű, és okos, és kedves, különben nem szerettél volna bele, és nem lenne gyereketek. De miért nincsenek ők is veled, mint én?- hadarta egy szuszra, és még folytatta volna, ha a másik le nem állítja.

-Elég legyen, Rin! Ennyi kérdésre nem tudok egyszerre válaszolni, és igazság szerint nem is igazán kellene ezt elmondanom. Túl fiatal vagy még ehhez, de eléggé ismerlek már ahhoz, hogy tudjam, addig nem lesz nyugtom, amíg minden kérdésedre nem válaszoltam.

Azzal vett egy mély levegőt, és mesélni kezdett. A gyerek elkerekedett szemmel hallgatta.

-Az egész tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt kezdődött…

**2.fejezet: Egy szerelem kezdetei és „vége"**

Kella a kedvenc helyén, egy kis erdei tisztáson ült. Apja szerint ideje lenne már férjhez mennie, de ő nem akarta egy szerelem nélküli kapcsolatban leélni az életét. Át akarta gondolni, hogy mit tegyen, hogy ezt elkerülje. Ezért jött ide most is, mint mindig, ha magányra vágyott. Ezt a kis zugot rajta kívül senki sem ismerte, titkát még a bátyjának sem árulta el soha. Hirtelen azonban zajt hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult, és egy idegen férfit pillantott meg. Magas volt, karcsú, és általában igencsak jóképű lehetett, bár ez pillanatnyilag nem látszott az arcát borító vértől. Valaki csúnyán orrba vágta. Valószínűleg ezért lepődött meg, mikor meglátta Kellát, hisz sérülése miatt nem tudta használni kutyaszellemhez méltón kifinomult szaglását. A homlokán is látható volt néhány vágás, amelyekből csurgott a vér. Fehér ruháját több helyen is vörös foltok tarkították, bár ezek némelyike az ellenfele vérétől származott.

-Ki vagy te?- kérdezte az ismeretlen.

-Kella vagyok, a nyugati barlangok falkáinak hercegnője. Ez itt a mi területünk. Remélem, elégedett vagy a válaszommal. Most pedig mutatkozz be te is!- felelte dacosan a lány. A férfi „elmosolyodott".

-A nevem Sesshoumaru. A keleti területek egykori urának, Inutaishonak idősebb fia vagyok.

-És mit keresel erre?- kérdezte még mindig gyanakodva.

-Pillanatnyilag egy helyet, ahol nyugodtan kipihenhetem magam. A macska, akivel harcoltam, már nem foglalkozik ilyesmivel, de nekem szükségem lenne rá- fintorította el az arcát. A lány gondolkodott kicsit, aztán azt mondta:

-Gyere velem! Van a közelben egy tó, a partján egy barlanggal. Ott megmosakodhatsz, és nyugodtan pihenhetsz. Senki nem fog zaklatni.

Sesshoumaru elgondolkodva nézte a lányt, aztán:

-Rendben. Veled megyek.

Azzal elindultak a barlang felé. Sesshoumaru hetekig feküdt a barlangban. Sérülései súlyosabbak voltak, mint gondolta, a macskaszellem mérgező karmai megtették a magukét. Kella minden nap meglátogatta, ételt és gyógyfüveket vitt neki. Közben egyre jobban megismerték egymást, és egyre inkább kötődni kezdtek a másikhoz. Három hónappal később, bár Sessy úgy érezte, felépült, úgy döntött, továbbra is ott marad a tónál. Egyik nap, mikor Kella épp nála volt, szakadni kezdett az eső. Ha nem akart megfázni, a lánynak ott kellett maradnia a barlangban éjszakára. Tüzet gyújtottak és lefeküdtek, de aludni egyikük sem tudott. Az eső másnap is folyamatosan ömlött, így aznap sem mozdulhattak ki. Mire a nap lement, fogyni kezdett a tüzelőjük. Éjfélre kialudt a tűz, és kezdett nagyon hideg lenni. Sesshoumaru észrevette, hogy a lány vacog, ezért úgy döntött, ráteríti a szőrméjét. Ő azonban nem akarta elfogadni, nehogy Sessy megbetegedjen. Így végül arra jutottak, hogy megosztoznak rajta, és egymás karjaiban aludtak el. Másnap Sesshoumaru ébredt először. Kezdetben csak nézte az alvó lányt, de aztán nem tudta megállni, és megcsókolta. Erre ő is felébredt, de nem tiltakozott, sőt! Átkarolta a férfi nyakát, és visszacsókolt. Ezután egyik dolog követte a másikat, mígnem végül kimerülten feküdtek egymást átölelve. Mindketten nagyon szerelmesek és boldogok voltak.

A varázslatos csendet Kella törte meg:

-Bár örökké így maradhatnánk!

-Megtehetjük- felelte Sesshoumaru.- Csak akarnunk kell, és bármit elérhetünk.

-Sajnos vissza kell mennem a falkához. Apám és a bátyám már biztosan keresnek- mondta erre ő szomorúan-, de amint lehet, visszajövök hozzád.

Azzal felöltözött, megcsókolta kedvesét, és elment.

Egy ideig ugyanígy folytatták tovább a kapcsolatot. Kella gyakran kiszökött a farkasveremből éjszakára. Egy nap azonban az apja, Riennan ismét szóbahozta a férjhezmenetel kérdését, így döntenie kellett. Aznap este is találkozott Sessyvel, de nem úgy viselkedett, ahogy máskor. Csak kelletlenül hagyta, hogy a férfi magáhozölelje, és nem viszonozta a csókot. Ez neki is feltűnt.

-Mi van veled?- kérdezte.

A lány mély levegőt vett, csak azután szólalt meg.

-Azért jöttem, hogy elbúcsúzzam. Úgy döntöttem, ideje férjhez mennem. Márpedig egy kutyaszellem nem lenne számomra megfelelő parti. Úgyhogy isten veled, drágám. Kívánom, hogy légy boldog, de engem mielőbb felejts el!

A barlangban percekig mély csend volt. Kella várta, hogy mit válaszol Sessy, de nem volt képes a szemébe nézni. Ezalatt ő úgy érezte, hogy épp most tépték ki a szívét és taposták meg a sárban.

-Ezt most komolyan gondolod?- nyögte ki végül csendesen.

-Igen- felelte a lány, de még mindig nem nézett a szemébe.- Most pedig megyek.- Azzal kifejtette magát kedvese karjaiból és elindult. Minél távolabb ért a barlangtól, annál gyorsabban futott, és annál jobban ömlött a szeméből a könny elvakítva őt…

Ezalatt Sesshoumaru is elhagyta lassan a barlangot. Nem nézett hátra, és magában megesküdött, hogy soha többé nem mutatja ki az érzelmeit.

**3.fejezet: Az igazságra fény derül**

-De ha elhagyott, akkor honnan tudod, hogy van egy fiatok?- kérdezte értetlenül Rin. Sessy elmosolyodott.

-Emlékszel arra a két farkasszellemre, akikkel nemrég találkoztunk?

A kislány elgondolkodva bólintott.

-Tőlük tudom- mondta erre.

-Ők mondták el? De honnan tudták, hogy te vagy az apukája?

-Nem tudták, és még most sem tudják- magyarázta Sesshoumaru-, egyszerűen érdeklődtem Kella után…

Rin a réten szaladgált, és néha letépett egy-egy virágot. Yaken az egyik fa alatt duzzogott, mert amíg ők „itt pazarolják az idejüket, addig lehet, hogy az a Naraku nevű alak végez azzal a korcs Inuyashával, pedig őt csak Sesshoumaru Nagyúrnak van joga megölni". Sessy mosolyogva figyelte társait. Mikor a gyerek megunta a szaladgálást leült mellé, és két koszorút font a virágokból. Az egyiket a fejére tette, a másikat pedig elgondolkodva nézegette, majd felragyogott az arca.

-Sesshoumaru Nagyúr, kinyújtanád a kezed?- kérdezte.

Ő egy rövid gondolkodás után megtette, mire a kislány ráhúzta a füzért a karjára.

-Köszönöm, Rin. Most pedig induljunk!- azzal felállt, és felsegítette a kicsit is. Elindultak, Sessy azonban hamarosan szellemszagot érzett, így leküldte társait az útról, ő pedig bevárta az idegeneket. Két farkasszellem közeledett. Mikor meglátták az ismeretlen szellemet bizonytalanul megálltak. Ő azonban megszólította őket:

-Mondjátok csak, ti melyik falkához tartoztok?

-Miért kérded?- kérdezte Hakaku bizalmatlanul- merthogy ő volt az egyik farkas-, és összenézett Gintával.

-Mert szeretnék érdeklődni valakiről, aki egyszer évekkel ezelőtt segített nekem, és ezt a szívességet még nem volt alkalmam viszonozni- felelte.

-A nyugati barlangok falkáihoz tartozunk. Kiről van szó? Ha tudunk, segítünk megtalálni.

-Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondta, hogy nemesi családból származik. A neve…- úgy tett, mintha nem emlékezne- Kara… nem is… Kella. Igen, ez az: Kella. Úgy tudom, akkoriban készült férjhez menni az egyik fajtársához.

A két farkas összenézett.

-Attól tartok, rosszul tudod. Kella nem készült hozzámenni egyetlen farkashoz sem. Inkább elhagyta a falkát, minthogy a szíve ellenére hozzámenjen valakihez. Hatalmas botrány volt, mikor megszökött, hiszen a falkavezér lánya volt, és az apja és a bátyja is rajongott érte. Évekig keresték. A szokásaink szerint, ha egy lány másfajúhoz megy hozzá, akkor el kell mennie, és nem jöhet vissza. Riennan rávette a falkát, hogy töröljék el ezt a szabályt, így visszajöhetett volna a férjével és a gyermekükkel, akit a szökésekor a szíve alatt hordott.

Elhallgatott. Sessy gondolkodott egy ideig, majd megszólalt. Hangja teljesen nyugodt volt, bár lelkében komoly csatát vívott a remény és a kétely.

-Értem. Ezek szerint ti sem tudjátok, mi van vele. Azért köszönöm. Ha találkozom vele megmondom, hogy visszavárják őket.

Azzal elindult befelé az erdőbe.

-Várj csak!- szólt utána Ginta.- Legalább a nevedet megmondhatnád.

-Sesshoumaru- mondta anélkül, hogy megállt volna, és eltűnt az erdőben. Megkereste a többieket, és folytatták útjukat az ismeretlen felé.

-Értem. Tehát abból jöttél rá, amit a farkasok mondtak.

-Igen- felelte Sessy a kérdésre.- És most meg szeretném találni őket. Meg akarom tudni, miért hazudott nekem Kella.

-Lehet, hogy féltett…- kezdte a kicsi, de Sess közbevágott:

-Ugyan már, Rin!

-De tényleg!- erősködött ő.- Lehet, hogy attól félt, hogy az apukája vagy a bátyja bántanának, ha megtudnák, hogy te vagy a kisfia apukája- mondta álmodozva.

Sesshoumaru elgondolkodott.

-Lehet, hogy igazad van…- felelte végül.- Valószínűleg nem szerette volna, ha harcba bocsátkozom miatta a családjával.

-Hát persze! Félt, hogy valamelyikőtök súlyosan megsérül a csatában. És akkor ő mit csinált volna?- csiripelte a kislány- Inkább elhagyta mindannyiótokat, mint hogy végleg elveszítse egyikőtöket a másik keze által.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt azonnal, és később is csak annyit mondott:

-Későre jár, és holnap korán reggel indulunk tovább. Jobb lesz, ha lefekszünk. A barlang, amiről meséltem, itt van a közelben. Ott fogunk aludni. Yaken!

-Igen, Nagyuram?- pattant oda azonnal a kis gnóm.

-Indulunk. Tudok a közelben egy megfelelő szálláshelyet. Hozd Aishut!- adta ki az utasítást Sessy.

Mikor a barlangba értek Rin és Yaken azonnal elaludt, Sesshoumarut azonban megrohanták az emlékek. Csak hajnalban hajtotta álomra a fejét, de akkor is Kellát látta maga előtt.


End file.
